Show Me The Meaning of Being Lonely
by CGrascal One of a Kind
Summary: *Revised* Living up to my new name. A suicide song fic. A soul wants to be with another soul. But, what happened if death seperates the two. ?/? fic.


SHOW ME THE MEANING OF BEING LONELY

**SHOW ME THE MEANING OF BEING LONELY**

**WARNING:** "This fic will contain swearing, death, and a suicidal attempt. So be warned about the content of this fic."

Additional Notes: "I received some complaints about the confusing POV. Well, I added a few more things to the story. So, hopefully it would clear things up in the end much better."

_Show me the meaning of being lonely_

The rain fell down and splattered over the umbrella as a figure stood in front of a grave inside of a cemetery. Sullen eyes looked over the name of the friend that this tortured soul missed that were carved in the cold, unforgiving, rock.

_So many words for the broken heart  
It's hard to see in a crimson love  
So hard to breathe  
Walk with me, and maybe_

"It's two months." the voice whispered. "Two long months that you've been gone and every waking day I miss you being there for me being as a good friend." A tear slowly rolled down that person's cheek.

_Nights of light so soon become  
Wild and free I could feel the sun  
Your every wish will be done  
They tell me..._

The figure knelt down and placed a flower on the grave and brushed the loose strands of brown hair from her face. "My family told me it would be alright. That I can and must move on with my life." The figure whispered and continued. "But, I can't let you go. You're still in my heart and now you're gone. Damnit, why did it have to happen? Why did this have to happen to you?"

_Show me the meaning of being lonely  
Is this the feeling I need to walk with?  
Tell me why I can't be there where you are?  
There's something missing in my heart_

"You were taking away from me and the others at such a young age. You were just a teenager when death took you away from me. You were just a teenager. You were just nineteen years old." Closing the eyes and grinding teeth, "God, you were only nineteen fucking years old."

_Life goes on, as it never ends  
Eyes of stone observe the trends  
They never say forever gaze  
If only..._

"My friends and family say that you're with me in soul." Another tear fell down her cheek. "But, I need you here standing there and being there for me." The body knelt down next to the grave and spoke again with a quivered voice, "I remember...that blasted Christmas party that we went to. When we got there, we found out that alcohol would be served and I foolishly had some of it for myself. You warned me not to take any, but I didn't listen to you. Shit! Why didn't I listen to you? Why didn't I? I was such an idiot."

_Guilty roads to an endless love,  
There's no control.  
Are you with me now?  
Your every wish will be done.  
They tell me_

"And when we went home, I said that was able to drive home but even though you probably knew that I shouldn't, you didn't want to upset me." Tears fell down more frequently. "Then when our car crashed in that passing truck, you unfastened your seat belt and jumped in the way of my body and absorbed almost all of the blow that I deserved. "**DAMNIT! I AM THE ONE WHO SHOULD BE HERE LYING IN A GRAVE! NOT YOU! THIS IS ENTIRELY ALL MY FAULT SINCE YOU ARE DEAD!!**"

_Show me the meaning of being lonely  
Is this the feeling I need to walk with?  
Tell me why I can't be there where you are?  
There's something missing in my heart_

Collapsing in a heap, the tears of anguish and undeniable pain continue to rack the body of this tormented soul. With hands fumbling through her bag, a knife was pulled out of a bag. Entranced by its glistening shine, fingers ran up and down the sharp blade. "I should do this, since I am the one who deserves death."

_There's nowhere to run  
I have no place to go.  
Surrender my heart, body, and soul.  
How can it be you're asking me to feel  
the things you never show?_

"Just like a Shakespearean tragedy. Romeo and Juliet, perhaps?" the soft voice whispered out in silence. "This is it." The blade rested on the cold arm of the emotionally tortured figure. Whispering a prayer, the tear-strained face looked up at the gray sky.

_You are missing in my heart  
Tell me why I can't be there where you are_

"Good-bye everyone. I'm sorry." After the apology to everyone who was in the soul's life was given, two quick swipes of the blade and a cross of red appeared on the arm as blood started to trickle from the arm. Collapsing on the tombstone, a small smile crept across the face. "I'll be with you in life and now I'll be with you in death." Closing her eyes, she whispered. "You were always in my dreams."

_Show me the meaning of being lonely.  
Is this the feeling I need to walk with?  
Tell me why I can't be there where you are?  
There's something missing in my heart._

Two boys walked up to that same grave. However, this time a new and accompanying grave lay nearby.

"I can't believe it." one of the guys said. "Two of the closest people in our lives are gone never to return again."

Getting down on one knee, one of the guys placed the flower on one of the graves. "Where did we go wrong?"

The other figure placed a single flower on the other grave and looked at his friend. "I don't know." He placed his hand on the arm of his friend. "It just somewhere we failed being there for them."

"Man, I can't believe it Taichi." the blonde boy got up and began to walk away from the grave. "Where did I go wrong being an older brother?"

Taichi looked at his friend. "I don't know Yamato. That's a question I can't even answered since I wondered about that same question."

_Show me the meaning of being lonely.  
(BEING LONELY!)  
Is this the feeling I need to walk with?  
Tell me why I can't be there where you are?  
There's something missing in my heart._

The two guys walked away leaving the two graves standing next to each other. On one of the tombstone, it read....

_Here lies...._

_Takeru "T.K." Takeishi_

_1991-2010_

_You were taking in the youth of your life but you'll always be there in our hearts._

Standing next to his grave carved on the new tombstone with the symbol of light, the tombstone read.

_Rest in Peace_

_Hikari "Kari" Yagami_

_1991-2011_

_Since you're gone, we lost the light that you've given to us. Farewell._

End


End file.
